mods_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Biomes O' Plenty
|type = World Generator }} Biomes O' Plenty is a mod which introduces 80 new biomes and 12 sub-biomes to the game, many of which have new blocks, mobs and biome-specific plants compared to vanilla world. To create a world with Biomes O' Plenty biomes, world type "Biomes O' Plenty" should be selected instead of "Standard", "Superflat", etc. This mod also adds more variance to tools and armor, new equipment and plants and food, new sources of color, new ranged weapon and some other engaging blocks to build with.This mod is also compatible with Mystcraft, as most of the biomes (with few exceptions) can be found as pages. Biomes The following biomes are added by the mod. All information is based on the default configuration. Note: Tables are sortable! Click the headings to sort by that value. Overworld Biomes The following biomes can all be found in the overworld, assuming a default config is being used. Any of these biomes, as well as the vanilla biomes, can be toggled with the Biomes O' Plenty config file. Click Expand to view the list of biomes: Warning: Very long list Sub-Biomes Sub-biomes are smaller biomes contained within regular overworld biomes. They exist to add more variation to each biome. Click Expand to show the list of sub-biomes: Nether Biomes Biomes O' Plenty adds five unique biomes to the Nether in addition to the Vanilla "Hell" biome. Click Expand to show the list of Nether Biomes: Promised Land Biomes The Promised Land is a dimension added by Biomes O' Plenty, accessed by crafting an Ancient Staff. This dimension has 3 different biomes, listed below. Click Expand to show the list of Promised Land Biomes: Promised Land : Main Article: Promised Land The Promised Land was a dimension added by some versions of Biomes O' Plenty (and removed for Minecraft 1.7 onwards). It was made to represent the skylands teased by Mojang before The End was released. The Promised Land was a collection of floating islands made from Skystone and Purified Grass. It is the only place that Loftwood Trees and Chromaflora will grow naturally. In addition, it was the only place that the player can find Celestial Crystals and Amethyst. A big appeal of the Promised Land was the eternal day and no mob spawning* of any kind. Accessing the Promised Land requires use of an Ancient Staff, needing the 6 gems added by Biomes O' Plenty, End Stone and a Nether Star, meaning the player will have to both defeat the Wither and venture into The End before the Promised Land can be reached. Using the staff will turn it into a Depleted Ancient Staff and create a portal to the Promised Land directly overhead. A portal to the Promised Land can only be created in the overworld. Using the staff in another dimension will have no effect. The Depleted Ancient Staff can be recombined with a new Nether Star to create a new Ancient Staff. * Other mods may cause hostile or passive mob spawning in the Promised Land, spawning issues were one of the causes leading to removal of the area from the mod. Gems Biomes O' Plenty adds 6 new gems to the game along with their corresponding ores. The gems added include Ruby, Peridot, Topaz, Tanzanite, Apatite, and Sapphire. All of the gems have entries in the ore dictionary except for Apatite (for balancing purposes with Forestry's Apatite). Their rarity is the same as that of the vanilla Emerald and can be found spawning between y=4 and y=32. Like the Emerald, all the gems added by Biomes O' Plenty can be found only in biomes of a specific type, listed below. They can also be found as loot in temples and dungeons. The Fortune enchant works on all of the ores, giving the player between 1 and 16 gems with Fortune III. The gems have two uses beyond decoration. They are required to craft the Ancient Staff to access the Promised Land and they are used in the Sacrificial Altar to summon an Ender Dragon. All 6 gems must be found to create either of these things. There is also a 7th gem, Amethyst, which can only be found in the Promised Land. It can be used to craft tools and armor at a tier higher than Diamond. It can also be used to craft an Amethyst Bucket that can pick up Spring Water. Gem Locations Biomes O'Plenty has specific locations for gems when using the default config. The gems are all found in biomes of a specific type: *Emerald : found in Forest/Mountain-type biomes *Ruby : found in Desert-type biomes *Peridot : found in Grassland-type biomes *Topaz : found in Jungle/Tropical-type biomes *Tanzanite : found in Snow-type biomes *Malachite : found in Swamp-type biomes *Amber : new gem added in 1.7.2 ; found in River and Grove biomes, other locations unknown yet The following is a list of specific biomes in which gems can be found. Environment Biomes O' Plenty adds a lot of plants and new kinds of stone and soil to the world generation. The following are added by the mod: Blocks *Ash Block *Ash Stone *Cloud Block *Crag Rock *Dried Dirt *Hardened Dirt *Hardened Ice *Hardened Sand *Long Grass Block *Mud *Origin Grass Block *Purified Dirt *Purified Grass Block *Quicksand *Red Rock *Skystone *Smoldering Grass Block Trees *Acacia *Apple Tree (Oak trunk) *Autumn Tree **Comes in yellow (Birch trunk) or orange (Oak trunk) leaf blocks *Bamboo *Cherry Tree **Comes in white or pink leaf blocks *Dark Tree *Dying Tree (Oak trunk) *Dead Tree *Fir *Hellbark Tree *Jacaranda *Loftwood Tree *Magic Tree *Mangrove *Maple *Origin Tree (Oak trunk) *Palm Tree *Persimmon Tree (Oak trunk) *Pine *Redwood *Sacred Oak *Willow Flowers Most flowers can be made into dye of their respective colors. *Aloe *Anemone *Chromaflora *Clover *Daisy *Dandelion *Deathbloom *Glowflower *Hydrangea *Sunflower *Swampflower *Tulip (Minecraft) *Violet *Waterlily *Wildflower Mushrooms *Blue Milk Cap *Glowshroom *Portobello *Toadstool Other Plants and Structures *Algae *Barley *Berry Bush *Bone Segments *Cattails *Giant Flower *Hives *Ivy *Poison Ivy *Reeds *Short Grass, Medium Grass, High Grass and other various aesthetic grasses. *Sprout *Thorns *Tiny Cactus *Tree Moss Equipment Along with the terrain changes, Biomes O' Plenty adds some useful tools and items. Most of these are crafted using the features Biomes O' Plenty adds to the terrain. Armor *Mud Armor **An armor tier before leather that provides only 2 armour icons with a full set. **Has less than half the durability of leather. *Amethyst Armor **An armor tier beyond Diamond with about 100 extra durability and far superior damage resistance. **Wearing a full suit will let the player take a creeper explosion at full force without receiving damage. *Flower Band **Crafted with flowers and, when worn, entice passive animals to follow the player. Tools *Mud Tools **Very basic tools that have only 32 points of durability. **All vanilla tools can be made with Mud. *Amethyst Tools **2013 durability points. A tier above diamond tools **All vanilla tools can be made with Amethyst, but require iron ingots instead of sticks. *Dart Blower **Can use darts and poison darts as projectile weapons similar to a bow. *Scythe **A tool resembling the Sickle from . **It is used as a faster alternative to clearing tall grass, crops and leaves. **Can be made with Mud, Wood, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond, or Amethyst. **A higher tier has more durability, works faster and clears more space at a time. Other *Enderporter **Used to return to a world's original spawn point, without resetting the player's current spawn point. *Ancient Staff **Used to create a portal to the Promised Land, a dimension added by Biomes O' Plenty. *Soul Manipulator **Used in conjunction with a Sacrificial Altar to summon an Ender Dragon. Food *Fruit Salad *Veggie Salad *Shroom Salad *Berry *Sunflower Seeds *Shroom Powder **When eaten, gives the player Nausea for 10 seconds. *Wild Carrots **When eaten, gives the player Weakness for 10 seconds. Sacrificial Altar : Main Article: Sacrificial Altar The Sacrificial Altar is a multiblock structure that is used to summon an Ender Dragon. It requires a villager sacrifice on the altar to start. More than one Ender Dragon can be summoned at once, but will require additional sacrificial altars, as the summon causes an explosion that destroys the altar. The dragon can be spawned in any dimension, but may have unexpected effects if spawned outside of The End. Keep in mind the dragon will destroy any block it flies through that isn't Obsidian or Bedrock so spawning it near something important is not a good idea. The altar requires 4 Altar Frames, one Sacrificial Focus, a Soul Manipulator, and 4 of each of the 6 gems. It will also require 3 Wither Skulls for the Ghastly Souls to be used in the focus and the soul manipulator. The Sacrificial Focus requires Celestial Crystals which means the player will have to venture into the Promised Land before the Sacrificial Altar can be built. After it is constructed, hitting the Sacrificial Focus once with a Ghastly Soul Manipulator will cause a lightning strike and ready the altar for the sacrifice. At this point a villager must be placed on the Sacrificial Focus and hit with the Ghastly Soul Manipulator. The villager will be killed and a second lightning strike will hit the altar. Hitting the Focus a third time with the Ghastly Soul Manipulator will cause a large explosion and the Ender Dragon will spawn somewhere nearby. Modpack notes In FTB Unleashed and Direwolf20 1.5 Pack, Biomes O' Plenty is disabled by default. In order to use it, it must be enabled in the launcher. In addition, in the Direwolf20 1.6 Pack, many of the Biomes O' Plenty biomes are disabled by default, and must be enabled in the configuration file.